April Fools
by TheMindBritishInvasion
Summary: Sherlock never listens to John so John decides to punish him to make sure he will not do it again. Remember, things are not always as they seem.


"Sherlock!" John scolded. "Is that what this is all about? Was this only an apology?"

"No, I just thought that since I had you in such a good mood it would be the opportune time to tell you. Suprise."

John was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what the perfect punishment would be.

Sherlock did not know how to interpret John's silence so they just sat there and stared at each other.

John grinned mischievously.

"John?"

Sherlock did not understand. One of those rare occasions where he could not deduce anything. He just wished John would yell at him.

"Where are those handcuffs you stole from Lestrade?" John asked, moving to get up.

Sherlock finally understood. He still played like he had no clue. If John wanted to 'punish' him it was alright by him.

"In my sock drawer, on the far left side."

"You keep them in your sock drawer?" John questions, rising up from the bed and walking over to the dresser to fetch the handcuffs.

"I have more than one pair of cuffs, John. Why do you need the cuffs?"

Hopefully John was ignorant enough to see through the last comment. Sherlock was having just too much fun and wanted to know exactly what John's plan was.

John walks back over to Sherlock carrying two sets of handcuffs. He takes Sherlock's wrist and handcuffs it to the bedpost. He does the same to the other wrist.

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if you would just behave." he says, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"You just don't listen, do you?"

"It was just the kitchen table. We could get a new one."

"It's just time after time again. I shouldn't have to tell you more than once. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a child. Although," John glances at Sherlock's rapidly hardening cock, "There are a few things that I am glad aren't child-like.

"So, John, what are you going to do about it?"

"Ooh, so impatient." John says as her circles to the other side of the bed.

He climbs on top of the bed and leans close to Sherlock's ear.

"You'll regret it." He whispers before taking a hold of Sherlock's earlobe.

Sherlock turns his head and kisses John. John stops and backs off which surprises him.

John shakes his head and tuts.

"Uh-uh. You're not allowed to touch me."

Sherlock bites his lower lip. He has never wanted John so bad. He has never seen John like this. He could only imagine what John could do with him, but with John's military background Sherlock was very excited.

John just stood over the bed staring at Sherlock for a while in absolute stupor.

John stands there for a few seconds linger, his eyes boring into Sherlock's.

"Is it working?" John asks urgently.

"Is what working? If you mean is it turning me on? Then yes, it is working."

"No...I mean...yes...but...was it spontaneous?"

"Yes."

"I...I have something to tell you." John said while shifting his feet.

"Yes, John?"

"I have super powers. I can make people horny..." he leans closer "with my mind."

"Good to know, John. Get to the main event."

"There is no main event, Sherlock. I tricked you. This is your punishment, having to sit here handcuffed to a bedpost with no John Watson to get you off." said John as he casually strolled out of the room.

Sherlock laid his head back down, not knowing how to react. He was handcuffed, stark naked, to the bed. He would have to wait until Mrs. Hudson got home. The worst part is he actually thought John loved him.

Sherlock screamed at the top of his lungs "I LOVE YOU!"

John came in the room a second later. He straddled Sherlock's lap.

"April fools." he said before passionately kissing Sherlock.

"I said I was sorry for the kitchen table, John, but that was a cruel and unusual punishment."

John grabs the lube from the beside table and scoops up a little bit with his middle and index finger.

"Here's /my/ apology. Spread 'em."

Sherlock surrenders to John. Even though what he did was cruel there was no need to waste a perfectly good erection.


End file.
